


Skipped a beat

by flower_jongho7



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Crying, Cute, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Jung Wooyoung is Whipped, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Mentioned ATEEZ Ensemble, Park Seonghwa is Whipped, Romance, Sad, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flower_jongho7/pseuds/flower_jongho7
Summary: "W-what are you talking about?""Please do me a favour and stop playing stupid, it's so obvious it's sad. How you're always following me like a lost puppy. It's pathetic, you should get a life." he spat with his voice full of venom."Why are you being so mean? We can still be friends. It's just a stupid crush!" the smaller boy was trying to make him understand. He didn't want to loose his best friend.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Skipped a beat

When Wooyoung was fifteen he had a best friend, they knew each other since diapers. They did everything together, they used to be so close that people thought they were a couple.  
He never thought much about it, until someday he did. He catched feelings for his best friend, he tried numerous times to make his feelings known. But he failed every time.

One day he was coming back home from school and he saw Yeonjun waiting for him at his doorstep. He instantly smiled, wanting to spend some time with his crush. But he never expected what was going to be said to him.

"Hi Yeonj-" the taller boy cut him of before he could even greet him.

"I don't have time for this Wooyoung. We should stop hanging out. I know you have feelings for me, and that's something that doesn't sit right with me." Yeonjun left him speechless. 

"W-what are you talking about?" 

"Please do me a favour and stop playing stupid, it's so obvious it's sad. How you're always following me like a lost puppy. It's pathetic, you should get a life." he spat with his voice full of venom.

"Why are you being so mean? We can still be friends. It's just a stupid crush!" the smaller boy was trying to make him understand. He didn't want to loose his best friend.

"That's not the problem, the problem is that I cannot be seen with some faggot that acts like you do! You're following me all the time and you don't let me be. I don't want more people to think that I'm sick in the head like you!" he yelled at Wooyoung's face.

He was a crying mess by now, he couldn't believe that the person he trusted the most in the world was saying those awful things about him.

All he did was turn around and run until he made it to his house.

Present days

Wooyoung was seating in his bed staring at his ceiling while all the other members were downstairs having dinner. 

He was feeling a little down since he couldn't concentrate properly during rehearsals, the cause being one of his hyungs.

Ever since he met him on his trainee days he felt something strong for Seonghwa. He couldn't quite describe the feeling at the beginning but now he knew it was love. It wasn't a silly crush like the ones he had before, it was different, stronger than anything he'd ever felt.  
But that didn't mean he wasn't afraid, he was terrified of telling one of his best friends that he was in love with him. Wooyoung knew he wouldn't be able to handle another rejection, another heartbreak. 

So he bottled up all of his desires to tell the older for a long time. But he couldn't anymore.  
There were times when the visual didn't know how to react in front of Seonghwa, he would just stare at him with heart eyes. He was surprised no one had said anything about him liking the other boy. 

If he decided to tell Seonghwa he liked him, it would change everything. Whether it'd have a good or bad outcome it would change everything. And he didn't know what he would do if it went badly. 

Deciding it was enough of him sulking around, he got up and left his room to go get some food.

Only Mingi, Hongjoong and Seonghwa were there finishing with the dirty plates.

"Hey Woo, you okay? You were in your room for a long time" the leader asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little stressed with rehearsals" he smiled at the older.

"Well, don't think too much. You did good today"

"Goodnight guys, I'm going to bed" Mingi said and he left along with Hongjoong.

It was only him and Seonghwa in the kitchen now.

"Do you want something to eat? There's some pizza and ramen left. I can't heat some for you" the older said.

That's one of the many reasons why he fell in love with him. The way he took care about everyone and everything. The kindness of his heart, how he would always try to help Hongjoong by taking care of the other members. 

"Yes, thank you Hwa"

While the boy took the food out of the packages and heated it in the microwave, Wooyoung sat on the counter to admire Hwa. He couldn't believe someone as beautiful as him was in his life. How lucky he was to even call him his friend. Oh but how he desired more. How much he longed to touch him, to kiss him. To be able to love him and call him his. To show the world how much he cared for him, how much he loved him. 

He didn't realize he was staring until the other was standing just in front of him, almost between his legs.

Seonghwa put his hands on the counter besides Wooyoung's legs. To say his heart skipped a beat would be an understatement.

"What's wrong Wooyoungie? You've been acting weird and distant lately. Did something happen?" the taller asked him with his eyes full of concern.

"N-no, I'm j-just stressed. That's all, you don't need to worry" he was a terrible liar.

"I know something else is up, you've been avoiding me. You don't look me in the eyes and always leave the room whenever I come in" he didn't know what to say "I'm worried I might have said or done something, and I need you to tell me Woo. Because the last thing I want is for you to be sad or uncomfortable because of my presence"

"That's not... that's not..." he didn't know how to say it.

"Please Woo, it's me Hwa. You know you can tell me anything. I'm, I'm your friend"

That was the problem. He hated that word. He didn't want to be just friends.

"That's the problem. I don't want to be your friend"

"What?"

"I, I want to be more than that. I really like you Hwa. I- I'm in love with you. And I didn't want to ruin our friendship by expressing how I feel about you. Because it happened before and I don't know what I would do if I lost you" he couldn't believe he just confessed. 

"Woo, I..." he cut him of before he could reject him.

"I knew I shouldn't have said that, you're probably disgusted by me. I just ruined everything. Now the group is going to feel uncomfortable and our relationship will be destroyed all because I couldn't keep my stupid mouth... " he wasn't able to finish ranting because he felt a pair of lips against his own.

The kiss was slow but desperate at the same time. Seonghwa was kissing him like it was the last time they would see each other. He couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that it was actually happening.

As soon as he came back to his senses he started to kiss back, bringing the older closer by putting his arms around his neck.  
They kissed like they were trying to remember every single detail of each other's mouth.  
Seonghwa was holding him by his waits with one arm while he caresed his neck with the other.  
Wooyoung let out a tiny moan when he felt the other biting his bottom lip.

They kissed until there was no air left in their lungs.  
Before parting Hwa left tiny pecks in the younger's lips, not wanting to let go.

"You talk so much" he said through breaths "I've been in love with you since the day I first saw you. Since I first heard your laugh and your beautiful voice. I couldn't be more entranced by you Woo. I would never be disgusted by you, and you don't have to worry about ruining anything because I promise you that we'll be perfect together. I would never do what Yeonjun did to you. You mean everything to me Woo and I'm not planning on letting you go"

The younger couldn't help but smile while he shed a few tears. 

"I love you Woo. Will you be my boyfriend?" Seonghwa asked with hope in his eyes. 

"Of course I will!" if that wasn't answer enough the kiss the younger gave him surely was.

**Author's Note:**

> i used to post these one shots on wattpad but now i hate wattpad so im posting here
> 
> i was @yowithluv on wattpad 
> 
> also i posted this on February on wattpad and i really cringe when reading what i write so i dodnt remember what this is even about
> 
> anyway enjoy lmao


End file.
